


They Came From The Stars

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Basically a mix of Pacific Rim/Neon Genesis Evangelion inspiration, Blood and Violence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Found Family, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Piers, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence, Whump, more characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chris had been through a lot. The death of his parents, getting kicked out of the Air Force, the End of the World, you name it. But even as strong as he was, he has his limits. It just so happened that one day he finally reached it.In a world ravaged by giant monsters from worlds beyond, humankind is on the brink of extinction and the few surviving humans have now clustered together in selective cities called Edens. Now, humankind fight against these creatures in giant weaponized machines called Requiems.Survival or Death, it was either one of those two choices and if there was one thing about humanity is that they never simply lie down and surrender themselves to their inevitable end without a fight.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I know I know! Don't be mad at me for this! I just had this plot of an idea for a bit and have been slowly typing it out. It's basically going to be an Neon Genesis Evangelion and Pacific Rim fusion inspired fic and I do have some plot ideas for this fic. I do hope that you guys will enjoy this and look forward to this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little piece of a first chapter!

“...We’ve lost Pilots 05 and 06. Torn apart by Moda. Last month, we’ve lost six more pilots leaving only Pilots 02 and 03 left and even they had to retire because of their crippling injuries. At this rate, we’ll be losing more pilots than defeating those Seraphs.”

Sitting at his mahogany desk facing the many screens filled of government officials and military leaders whom had survived The End alongside shareholders and donors of the organization, the grey-haired man didn’t speak a single word. He knew of the losses, knew that if this kept on going they would lose the War.

But he had expected these losses considering how weak those pilots were. They may score high scores in their physical and mental tests, may have the most experience or be personally recommended by military leaders of being the best of the best, but if they couldn’t even beat one of the stronger Seraphs then they are nothing in his eyes. 

“I have already known this. Do not worry, I have plans in place for this situation.” Expecting such losses had also allowed him to be one step ahead of them all. Such fools they were, so high and mighty of their pilots only for them to tumble down one by one like a house of cards. 

“Oh? And what is that?” One of the military leaders spoke up, wondering what the leader of Umbrella had in mind.

“That is top secret and is only to be kept within this organization’s walls. However, trust me when I say that I am working on it.”

“You know we can’t just take words at face value. With the world as it is, we cannot afford to blindly trust and expect results.” One of the shareholders protested angrily.

“I can understand that. But this is to prevent our organization’s secrets from being leaked out. You know we have more than just one enemy out there.”

The faces of each attendee was not happy but they knew the man was right.

Not only did they have to deal with beings from beyond but also rebel groups that resist against their work as they deem it to be immoral and unethical.

But in a time like this, all morals and ethics had to be thrown out. Otherwise, they would lose the battle of survival for their kind.

“Fine. But we expect news at the end of the month or we would withdraw from the organization. Every single one of us.” Another official spoke up, his threat hanging in the air. But the man at the desk wasn’t worried and simply smirked.

“Do not fret, gentlemen. Be assured that you will get what you want at the end of this month.”

* * *

Tragedy always seemed to latch onto Chris like a mosquito, first with the death of his parents then second, getting kicked out of the Air Force. Just as he thought that was it, the End of the World came and he joined the ranks hoping to help them defeat the creatures from the stars. Day in and day out, battle after battle, he would be at the front lines witnessing the wide-scale death and carnage that ensued. And then the death of his partner happened.

It was the final straw for him.

Piers had been so young but despite his age, he was the best of his class, having fought and defeated several powerful Seraphs. But those Seraphs paled in comparison to the one they would face. The last that Piers would fight.

The battle had been brutal. The Seraph not only destroyed the city they had been trying to save but had managed to brutalize them. The Requiem they were piloting could barely function and they were in horrid pain thanks to the neural network they were hooked up to in order to pilot the machine.

He had to witness as the Seraph slash the machine they were piloting splitting it into two and causing them both great agony.

They both saw the beam growing in the distance from the top of the Seraph’s head through the split crack, aimed right at the side where Piers was.

He remembered the young man’s sad smile aimed at him and his last farewell to him as he could only watch in horror and grief as the beam hit, disintegrating half of the Requiem along with Piers until nothing was left. He remembered screaming and only then realizing that it was him screaming.

The Seraph had then left, leaving behind its destructive work and him broken but alive. He wondered why the creature didn’t just finish him off. He couldn’t defend himself no longer and was at its mercy. He wished it did so he didn’t have to question why he lived while others around him died.

The men and women he worked with, the civilians, Piers…

It wasn’t right that they all died but he still lived on. All those he cared about and swore to protect either perished or had moved on without him. Claire was alive but their relationship just hadn’t been the same since that argument…

So he lost all the will to fight and left, never to come back. He had decided that his career as a Requiem Pilot would end there.

And now here he was on the couch facing his former superior officer because he had been summoned on official orders to become a Requiem Pilot once more.

“I’m not going.”

“It’s not an option, Redfield.”

“Then find someone else. I’m not going out back there.” He snarls.

“You know damn well there aren’t enough pilots, Redfield! Most are dead or left broken as the Seraphs grow stronger each passing day. You and only a few pilots are what’s left for humanity’s survival.”

“Well… I could give two shits less about humanity.”

“I get it, you’re still grieving over Nivans and all your former comrades. I know you’re suffering from PTSD as it is but we have no choice. Think of your sister!”

In the blink of an eye, Chris was on his feet, glowering at the other man. “Don’t! Bring my sister into this!” He shouts angrily. He and Claire may no longer see eye to eye but he still cared for his sister and he would not let anyone drag his sister into the mess he was in.

“You’re right, I should not have. But think of her because if you don’t help us, then everyone on this planet including her are done for. Is that what you want, Redfield?” The officer retorts back as he too got up, crossing his arms over his chest as he awaited for Chris’s answer.

Chris wanted to tell him to leave and never come back but a part of him knew that his former superior officer was right. If those damn Seraphs weren’t stopped, he’ll lose so much more.

He doesn’t think he could take losing his dear sister after losing so many of the people he cherished.

“…Fine! But I’m only doing this for my sister’s sake!”

The officer nods, “I have no quarrel with that. Whatever it is that pushes you, you pick it so long as you get the job done.”

“Where am I being summoned to?” Chris asks then.

Uncrossing his arms, the officer looks Chris in the eye and then replies,

“Umbrella. You’ll be going to Umbrella.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that folks here are approving of this fic! My bad, I had forgotten to state that this would be a multi-chaptered fic but I have fixed that now! So here's the second chapter and oh? What's this? A new character appears? Wonder who it is? Read on to find out!

The hiss of metal doors opening and shutting close reverberated within the large office as a blonde-haired man entered the room, his footsteps echoing throughout the office as he approached towards the center of the room with nary an emotion. 

As soon as he reached the mahogany desk, the grey-haired man looks up from the screens he was looking at and greets the blonde then. “Albert. It’s good that you came right on time. Our newest pilots would soon be arriving.”

“…And you expect me to partner with any one of them, is that right, Spencer?” The man named Albert spoke then in a cold tone. 

Spencer merely took it in stride without even showing a hint of fear. “Correct. Now I know I’ve trained you to pilot the Requiem on your own but… desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Albert didn’t say a word merely curling his hands into fists as a response, a clear indication that he was not happy of this new development.

“So all those years of… training were all for nothing?”

“Don't be ridiculous Albert. Of course not. Your skills still outshine the rest of them. In fact, you’ll be the gold standard for these pilots to look up to.” Resting his elbows on the desk, Spencer clasps his hands as he fixes a look all too familiar with Albert. A look that promised pain if he failed in the task he was set with.

“Do not disappoint me, Albert. You know the consequences.”

The blonde-haired man had to bite back a snarl and push down the cold shiver running down his spine. Even after all this time, Spencer still could put so much fear in him and he hated it.

“I’ll go and do my job then.” He says then, turning on his heel and walking right out without bidding the grey-haired man a farewell.

God, he hated him.

* * *

Chris gazed up at the impressive steel dome, amazed at the fortifications that surrounded it. It was like a castle. A castle of steel with its tall thick walls surrounding the dome with large, heavy guns that looked like they were capable of punching through a building fixed atop the wall fortifications. He had heard of the famous or rather infamous Umbrella Corps.

The corporation was responsible for production of half of all the Requiems present and out in service as well as producing the best pilots as well. Their research into the Seraphs were also well-known and it was Umbrella that provided any weaknesses they could find and use to exploit against these creatures. If it were not for their advanced research, they might not have been able to push the Seraphs back.

But there were rumors about the corporation. Dark rumors that whispered of human experimentation, unethical scientists, brainwashing and so much more. But there had never been solid proof provided for these rumors and thus whatever rumor had come up would simply just circulate for a few weeks before people forgot about it and moved on.

Still, there were a few groups that believed the rumors and would rebel against the organization, planting attacks every couple of months at key factories and sites that were essential for production of the Requiems.

It frustrated Chris. They had bigger problems to deal with and some folks would chase after baseless rumors and attempt to undermine the organization that had and is still playing a huge role in the fight against the Seraphs.

_"Better get going now. Don't want to piss off Mr. Spencer anymore than necessary."_ He had heard plenty of tales about the man but they all came down to one fact.

The man was strict as they come, even worse than his former superior officer, and would not tolerate disobedience. He’d rather not make a poor first impression of himself towards Spencer not because he cared about his image but he’d really not want to deal with the leader of Umbrella all because he came in a tad bit late.

Heading for the steel dome, he ignores the shocked looks and the soft whispers from the passing staff members. His retirement had been quite the talk and it always left him sickened when he would hear the rumors of why he retired.

Being drunk in the final battle or high leading to the death of his partner, just generally being reckless instead of cooperating and so many more that he lost count of…

So deep in his thoughts he hadn’t paid attention to where he was going leading him to bump straight into a solid body.

“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t see you there.” He apologized quickly.

The stranger in question turned, clearly not too happy. “You should be paying more attention to your surroundings.” Looking Chris up and down, the man scoffed. “And I figure you’re Christopher Redfield? Considering your experience, I’d expected you to be more focused.”

Chris bristled, feeling anger well up inside him. He wasn’t surprised that someone would know of him considering how ‘famous’ he was but to be insulted right after just meeting him? Just who the hell does this guy think he is?

“You really think you’re some hot shit? What about you? I never even heard of you.” Chris sneered at the man. Who the hell wears dark shades inside a building anyway?

The man shook his head. “You’ll know soon enough.” He simply said with a smirk. With that said, the stranger then turns on his heel and starts making his way down the hallway. It was then Chris realized the man was heading down towards the same direction he was going.

_"Just who the hell is this guy?"_ God forbid if he was one of the pilots. He really didn’t want to deal with snobbish pilots who were in over their heads if they could. It would only spell trouble and potentially put everyone else in danger. 

Regardless, he’ll find out who this stranger was soon enough.

Sighing, he follows right closely behind the blonde-haired man, keeping his distance lest he bump into him again and earn the other man’s ire again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm so happy that people are really loving this idea! Just who was that stranger Chris met (and managed to piss off at the same time lmao)? You'll soon find out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

As the two men gathered at the center of the steel dome, Chris saw more pilots joining them and his stomach twisted with unease and disbelief.

The group of pilots were painfully small. What, he counted like four? With him and the stranger he followed, that would bring them all to a total of six pilots. How the hell were they going to defeat the Seraphs with just six pilots?

“Please wait for a few seconds. Mr. Spencer will begin the announcement shortly.” A robotic voice sounded.

They all awaited then for the head of Umbrella to make his appearance, standing at attention as a holographic large screen appeared before them and came to life showing the man behind the screen. At his desk, Spencer sat there with his hands clasped and a stern look on his face. 

“Welcome pilots." Spencer greeted them.

"As you may know from your short briefings before you came here, the situation has become dire. Many pilots have either been killed or can no longer perform their duties and it now all falls to all of you to take over their work. Do not fret. My son will join you in this mission to defeat the Seraphs. You may have heard of him. Albert Wesker.” Spencer said, his gaze falling onto the blonde-haired man who still remained silent.

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock even Chris.

Albert Wesker?

THE Albert Wesker?

The one whom holds the record for the highest numbers of Seraphs killed and the one whom defeated five Seraphs all on his own when his partner had been killed in action? Despite that anyone whom tries to control a Requiem by themselves would either outright end in their deaths or send them into a deep coma in which they may never wake up from?

The man was a legend among the ranks. Him being rarely seen in civilian wear only gave him a near mythical status and when people do see him, it was usually when he was already geared up in the Requiem pilot outfit as he headed out to fight another Seraph. Even then, his identity was masked by the dark visor of his helmet which only amplified his mythical status.

It was only until now that Chris and the others finally got to see the man behind the helmet.

“I have already assigned whom you will be partnering with judging from the reports submitted to me from your superior officers. Miss Valentine, you will be partnered with Mr. Oliveira. Mr. Kennedy, you will be partnered with Miss Wong. As for Mr. Redfield, you will be partnering with Mr. Wesker.”

The moment of shock he had immediately evaporated at this news. Hell no. He was not going to be working with this piece of work.

“Excuse me, Mr. Spencer. I would kindly say I disagree with that.” Chris says. He’d rather control the Requiem himself than having to partner up with Wesker.

All eyes then turned on Chris, all of them (except for Wesker and Spencer) shocked at the amount of guts that Chris had to even disagree with the infamous leader of Umbrella. “And why is that?” Spencer asks, whom now looked rather quite amused. 

“I do not think that I and Mr. Wesker here would be able to cooperate. It would be detrimental and very dangerous in this line of work.” Chris attempts to reason, keeping a professional tone. Despite his misgivings on the matter, he didn’t want to make an ass of himself by losing his temper.

“Unfortunately the selection has already been finalized. We don’t have any pilots that could replace you. So you’ll have to be my son’s co-pilot.”

Chris bit down his lower lip to stop himself from protesting any further. He really did not want to but he could not deny that there weren’t enough pilots judging from their small and only group. Not to mention, he’ll just aggravate Spencer, the pilot he would be partnering up with and the other pilots too.

“Now. I suggest you go and get your gear outfitted properly at the Research Department before you head to the WORLD Room. It would be preemptive to ensure that all your gear is fitted properly and in working order. You are all dismissed.” Spencer said.

Even before Spencer had finished, Wesker was already heading out towards the Research Department without even a word.

“You know, even though he may be a legendary pilot and a damn good one, he seems like he has a stick up his ass.” Jill mutters, put off by Wesker’s rude attitude.

“I mean, we really don’t have a choice. I just feel sorry for his partner.” Leon pitched in. Deciding to forget about the pilot, Leon then introduces himself to his partner. Jill and Carlos also started talking to each other as they wanted to know more about the other.

It wasn’t just out of being courteous but it was also a matter of survival for the both of them. 

As they would be connected to the machine through a neural network, they would have to be in complete synchronization with their partners or else they would not be able to control the machine properly.

Looking at the small group of pilots introducing and talking amicably to their own partners, Chris sighed. How the hell was he going to work together with his co-pilot if the man won’t even put in the effort to introduce himself?

_“This is fine. You’ve gone through a lot, Redfield. You can do this.”_ He told himself, attempting to rein in his frustration and anger.

He had to stay calm. Anger won’t solve anything.

Right now, the next best thing was just to get to the Research Department and get his gear fitted out and checked. 

After asking a few staff members where the department was, Chris eventually reached it. The base was like a maze and there were a few occasions where he got lost but he managed to backtrack and figure his way around. Eventually, he reached the department. As soon as he stepped foot into it, Chris saw Wesker now in his black pilot gear checking over and making sure the attire was right with the help of another man that had short brown hair. Judging from how they were talking to each other, it seemed they were friends from the looks of it.

“Excuse me? I’m here to try and look over my gear?” He asks the researcher.

“Oh yeah, sure. Annette will help you.” The wiry man spoke, nodding his head to where the woman in question was without even peeking a glance at the brunette which irritated Chris. How many rude people was he going to encounter in this fortress?

Walking over to where the Annette is, Chris looks at his gear that was laid out on a metal desk.

It was the same yet also different from his old suit. He recognized the familiar green and white chest and abdominal plates that would protect his vital organs, the helmet that would shield his skull and face, the boots, the gauntlets and the rigid spinal port that would allow the pilot to hook into the neural network of the Requiem. That was always a painful process.

But there were other new additions, with the knee guards being thinner and seemed to be made out of a flexible material and the joints of the armor being made of the same material as well. And strangely enough, the helmet didn’t have ports in which an oxygen line could be fixed in when piloting the machine.

Wanting to take a closer look at the helmet, Chris slowly reached his hand out to grab it only to have a pen whacking the limb just as his fingers nearly brushed it.

Crying out, Chris shoots an angry look at the person responsible as he clutches his hand. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Nobody said you could touch it. They’re very sensitive so don’t just touch it whenever you like it." The woman, Annette, lightly scolded him. "I take it you’re Chris?” She said, clearly unimpressed. 

“Y-Yes. Yes I am. And you’re Annette?”

“That’s me. I was just putting in the last finishing touches for your gear. Let me help you put it on.”

“Do I always need help to put my gear on?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No. It’s just for the first time as I have to make sure everything is snug and fitted perfectly and ensuring that your suit is functioning properly.” She explained as Annette came around, grabbing the chest piece. “Stand still.”

Chris did so, letting the woman put on the gear on him one by one whilst checking and making sure each piece of the outfit was fitted properly. Once the entire pilot gear was fitted onto him, she then returns back to her desk and types into the holographic panel checking if the necessary data were being gathered back and read by the system.

“So is it working?”

“Just a minute.” Annette said. A few more minutes and she finally gave the green light. “All the proper data is being collected and the gear is working as it should. Are you always this impatient?”

Chris merely shrugged. “I’m just here to do my work nothing more.”

“Right. Anyways, you should head to the WORLD Room. We also need to ensure that your gear would allow the proper connection between you and your co-pilot. Better to catch it now and not during a huge battle.”

This is what Chris dreaded the most. He wasn't too keen on meeting with the Albert Wesker let alone sync with him. He figured that they wouldn’t even be compatible. Add in how he and the man got on the wrong foot when they just ran into each other for the first time. 

Nevertheless, he should get going lest he have Wesker mocking him even more and just generally being a pain in the ass towards him.

He could just feel that things were not going to go swimmingly between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for this late update. I was hit with a massive writer's block and had also been very busy with life. But I should be back and updating a bit quicker now. I do hope that you'll get to enjoy this chapter and oof there's gonna be some minor angst and of course an argument. Hope you like it!

By the time he arrived in the WORLD room, Wesker was already there and not looking too happy.

“You’re late.”

“Seriously? I was just a minute late.”

“And a minute could change the tide of battle in the blink of an eye. I’d expect you to know that by now.” The blonde-haired man spoke calmly but Chris could hear the annoyance and anger lacing underneath the cool and collected tone.

“Look, I’m not here to be buddies with you but could you lay it off for a bit? If we’re going to be co-pilots, then we’ll have to figure out how to work this out.”

“Last I checked, I never deemed you to be my co-pilot.” The man says icily.

It took every bit of his self-control not to shoot back an rude remark at the blonde. Why did he have to be partnered up with such a difficult pilot? Screw his mythical status. The man is a jackass.

“Um… Excuse me Pilot 000 and Pilot 001, could we start the synchronization test run right now?” One of the staff spoke up sounding slightly nervous as the young man didn’t want to earn the ire of both arguing men.

The poor staff member nearly jumped out of his skin when both men looked at him, with one looking incredibly upset and the other calm and collected still, but thankfully the two men did as instructed without another word and walked over to the center of the room facing one another.

Once the pilots were in position, another staff member then presses a button, lowering an elongated contraption down from the top that strangely appeared as a metallic spine. It would latch into their spines and connect their minds as one. The entire ordeal had always been painful but thankfully the pain would quickly disperse.

Bracing himself, Chris awaits for the contraption to sink into his back and he flinched slightly when it snapped into place. Looking to his side, he saw that Albert had barely flinched from the pain. In fact, there was no emotion on his face at all. It was like looking at a statue.

“We’ll start the process in 3… 2… 1…” He heard the young man call out and then everything went black.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the familiar empty, white space known as the White Room. In this space, this was where he would share his memories with his partner and his partner would share his. Depending on the depth of their partnership, the memories shared would differ. From memories that barely skimmed the surface to deep, personal memories that one would rarely share with another living person.

But he was caught off-guard by how freezing and oppressive the White Room was. This was unlike when he first linked with Piers. 

“What the hell?”

He could see his memories shift about mixing in with other memories that weren’t his own. Memories of many battles that he and Wesker himself fought and came out of alive. What was strange was that he barely saw any personal memories from Wesker.

All that he saw was briefings and missions. And even then, it was quite few. It was clear that Wesker wasn't willing to share many of his memories.

Fine. Like he cared.

But then, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a memory that disappeared as soon as he saw it like a ghost. But he saw enough.

A boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes covered in bruises trembling from head to toe, howling like an animal as he was beaten by a group of armed men. 

_"What the hell?"_ Who was this boy? Was it a family member of Wesker's? Why the hell was this happening to that poor boy? 

Despite of the lessons he was taught of not chasing after Ghosts, he ran after them, sinking deeper and deeper into the loophole of twisted memories of his and Wesker's own. He needed to know whom was this boy and why he was being brutally tortured. His sense of justice just couldn't let it slide. Even as the whirlwind of memories threatened to drown him, he still gave chase. 

“STOP!” He heard someone bark at him and the next thing he knew, he felt something grab him by his shoulders and pull him back.

A flash of white filled his vision and then darkness.

Jumbles of loud shouts and barks of anger, panic and concern greeted his ears as he was slowly roused from the darkness. Blearily blinking his eyes open, Chris found himself on his side, cheek planted on the cool floor as the staff tries to check on him and shake him awake.

“What…?” He mumbles as he pushes himself up.

In a flash, he found himself getting pulled up his feet nearly making his head spin and was met face to face with a pair of dark shades.

Next thing Chris knew, he was on the floor once more with his cheek now aching. He hadn’t even realized that Wesker had punched him as it had all happened so fast. 

“Pilot 000, stop!” He heard one of the staff shout out but he was silenced with a snarl from the man standing over him.

“You have a lot of nerve chasing after Ghosts and probing into things that you have no business in!” Wesker snarls furiously, his face twisted with rage.

Chris knew he fucked up big time. In his attempt to find out more, he could have sentenced them both to a fate worse than death. Even he couldn't argue against that and he felt shame and guilt over making such a rookie mistake. But he just couldn't let it go. How could he let go of the image of a little boy screaming as he was being kicked repeatedly without mercy?

“From what I heard, you’re supposed to be a veteran pilot and yet all I’ve seen is just a bumbling fool making rookie mistakes that shouldn’t even be made in the first place!”

“Maybe that’s why your last co-pilot died because of your mistakes!” Wesker adds in, rubbing salt further into the wound. 

That made Chris see red. He could tolerate being insulted and treated horribly. But to even bring up Piers, that was where he drew the line.

Getting back up, Chris attempts to hurl his fist at Wesker. “You have no right of talking about Piers!” He roars.

But before his fist could even land on Wesker’s face, he found himself back on the floor this time on his knees, with his arm painfully twisted right behind his back. “And you have no right of chasing after the Ghosts!” The blonde snarls.

Furious, Chris attempts to break free from Wesker but the blonde kept a firm grip and it was only making his arm hurt even more.

“Continue to struggle and I’ll break your arm!”

“Wesker, ENOUGH!” A loud voice boomed throughout the room. Just as Chris thought the blonde was about to break his arm, Wesker pulled back freeing him and nearly making him fall over to the floor once more.

“We cannot afford to have the other pilots, especially YOUR PARTNER, harmed before the mission starts. I will not tolerate such insolent behavior!” Spencer roars.

Chris had expected the blonde to argue back but was surprised to see the man merely obey his father with not even making a single snarky comment. And… he just looked so small for a brief moment.

“I was watching the results. You two are compatible despite… Mr. Redfield’s poor performance.”

_“Well, that stings…”_ Chris winced.

“Get to your rooms. Do not repeat this behavior again unless you will be punished!” The communication line then went dead and he watches as Wesker starts for the door ignoring him.

“Hey! We’re not done here!” Chris protests much to the displeasure of the rest of the staff.

“Yes. We are.” Wesker hissed, not bothering to even look back at him, stepping out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Chris just really isn't having a great time huh? Well its about to get a whole lot worse cause a new challenger has arrived on the scene. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and keep you guys on your toes for the next one!

Chris had never been one to be so easily embarrassed but after what had just happened back in the WORLD room, he really wanted to simply head back to his assigned room and not leave for days. Only for missions perhaps but that was it.

Word had spread around the steel base like wildfire of his ugly confrontation with Wesker. If his reputation before had been in a bad state, it had gotten a whole lot worse now. Rumors had already started flying that he was a loose handle and that he shouldn’t have been on the team. That wasn't the only one however much to his annoyance and frustration. All sorts of rumors continued to grow steadily about him sullying his already poor image even more.

So not only did he already give Spencer a poor impression of him but also everyone else in the fortress-like base.

Great.

_"You've been through all this before, Chris. You can do it again."_ He steels himself. He had been through it all. The bad publicity, the wild speculations and rumors spread about him online, and so forth after Piers's death. He could weather through this.

Working out always helped to ease all his worries and stresses away for the moment so he figured he could just do that. Opening his duffle bag, he quickly changed into his gym attire and heads for the gym avoiding as many folks as he could.

Everything seemed to be going well. That was until he stepped into the gym. He hadn't expected the rest of the team to be there and he was so tempted to just turn back and bolt down in the other direction. He really wasn't in the mood to talk with any of them nor did he want to be gawked at as if he were the circus clown. 

“Uh. Hey.” Jill greets him but the brunette kept quiet. “Your name is Chris, right? Chris Redfield?” 

It was clear they weren't going to stop asking so he might as well answer them as short and discreet as possible so that they could get off his back. “Yeah. That’s me.” Chris sighs, bracing himself for the questions.

“Wow, didn’t expect to see the famous Chris Redfield. You hold quite the record.” One of the men said. Leon if he was not mistaken.

“And the same guy who threw hands at the infamous Albert Wesker. Man, that was a hoot!” The other man, Carlos, said. That had gotten him a hard elbow to the ribs from Jill making him yelp.

“Sorry about that. Carlos can be quite the jokester at the most inappropriate of times. I’m Jill by the way.” The short brown-haired woman introduced herself.

“Ada Wong. Leon’s partner.” The woman with short black hair said curtly. It was clear that she wasn't here to make friends. Fine by him. 

“What the hell happened that led you two to trading blows with each other anyways? It should have been a simple enough task for you two to attempt to sync with the other?” Leon asks.

“It…” Should he share with them what had happened? He really didn't want to share with them what had happened.

But they would find out sooner or later. It was better to hear it straight from his mouth than from others who have no idea what had happened back in the WORLD room.

“It was a rookie mistake I made. I chased after Ghosts.”

“You did what!?” Jill exclaims in shock.

A veteran Requiem Pilot chasing after Ghosts? It was unheard of! Even rookies knew better than to mess around with Ghosts. They could lead to one of the pilots being trapped forever and not being able to get out which would effectively seal the person they were partnering up to forever in their shared minds.

She had seen the horrific results of such incidents. It was not a pretty sight.

The rest of the other pilots also winced having not been spared of seeing such horrific sights. It came with the job sadly.

“Why would you even do that? You should know better by now not to do such a thing?” Ada questions the brunette, wondering what the hell the other man was even thinking.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Why not?” She presses harder, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s none of your business!” Chris barks back, although deep down he knew he was being a hypocrite when he went after Wesker’s Ghosts. To chase after another's Ghosts was the ultimate breach of privacy if it didn't cost both pilots' their minds. 

“Hypocrite much.” Leon mutters, voicing out the exact same sentiment.

“Look, it’s bad enough that I chased after the man’s Ghosts. I don’t think he would appreciate me spreading around the base of what I saw.”

That was a good enough reason for the rest of the pilots to drop the topic then. They didn’t need Wesker to hate them all and refuse to cooperate. They were the only remaining pilots left and they would need everyone to win against the Seraphs.

Suddenly the alarm rang out and the whole room was bathed in a dark red light.

**WARNING: INCOMING SERAPH! INCOMING SERAPH! HEAD TO THE CENTRAL STATION NOW! PILOTS HEAD TO THE CENTRAL STATION NOW!**

“What!? This soon?” Carlos exclaims.

“Come on! We should head to the central station now!” Jill shouts over the loud din of the alarm.

Without wasting any more precious time, they all bolted straight for the central station avoiding the frantic staff that ran past them towards their respective stations.

Wesker was already there first by the time they arrived, standing before the large screen displaying the large creature roaring and heading towards the dome as it laid waste to everything in its path.

“What are we up against this time?” Wesker asks one of the computer technicians.

“Seraph No. 23. Codename: Hunter.” The computer technician replies as he frantically types away at his keyboard, bringing out as much information he and the others could find in Umbrella’s large database of Seraphs.

The Seraph had a more reptilian appearance compared to the rest of its kind, with razor sharp claws at the tips of its elongated fingers and powerful jaws filled with razor sharp teeth capable of puncturing through the thick armor of a Requiem. Add in it had a thick armor of tough scales that would be difficult to penetrate through.

“ETA: 10 minutes towards Eden: Raccoon City. Scanning now for any weak points!”

“There!” One of the computer technicians shouts, pinpointing to a cracked spot of its armor right on its back.

“I’ll take over from here, Andrew.” Spencer suddenly spoke up and the screen changed to Spencer’s office.

“As you know, Seraph: Hunter is heading towards Raccoon City in an estimated time of 10 minutes. You know of its weak point, and your Requiems have been fitted with the best that Umbrella could provide. I expect a successful mission. Failure, of course, would result in death. Now head to your respective Requiems at the port!” 

“Understood!” They all shouted except for Wesker who simply nodded.

Making a mad dash for the port where the Requiems were kept, the pilots all got suited up and entered into their respective Requiems.

The machines were definitely top of the brand of Umbrella’s production, fitted with tough yet flexible plates allowing for easy movement but also giving it the much needed protection, with its main core set inside its chest and protected by a strong encasing of a much tougher material around it.

Destruction of the main core would result in loss of power of the machine thus to add an extra measure of protection, their chests had been fitted with thick and rigid plates of the same material as the material encasing the main core. 

Chris had to admit, the one that he would enter alongside Wesker was an impressive looking one.

Unlike the bulky Requiem he once rode, this Requiem was slender and its components colored entirely in black and gold. It was clear that this Requiem was meant to be agile in battle. 

Staring at its serpent-like head, the brunette felt slightly unnerved as if he felt its eyes on him. Which was impossible considering that this was a machine not a living thing.

“Are you coming?” Wesker calls out, unimpressed so far of the brunette.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Hurry up then! We don’t have time to gawk!” Wesker snarls.

While he couldn’t see the face behind the dark visor of Wesker’s helmet, Chris already surmised the man was truly angry and he didn’t want to piss off the other man even more. If either of them got too emotional, they would be compromised.

_“Stay calm, Chris. Stay calm. Remember your goddamn training!”_

Taking in deep breaths to calm himself, Chris follows right behind the other man and enters the pilots’ chamber which was located just above the Requiem’s core.

The pilots' chamber was quite different from the one in the bulky Requiem he once piloted. Instead of the seats being side by side, they were arranged with one seat in the front and the other behind it. Taking their respective seats in their designated seat-complex with Wesker taking the front and Chris taking the back, they await for the spinal contraption to rise from their seats and latch painfully into their backs that would allow them to link them to the Requiem and bringing it to life.

Once again, Chris found himself in the White Room. This time he avoided the Ghosts, merely letting Wesker’s memories wash over him as his own did to Wesker linking the two of them together.

In the blink of an eye, he was back in his pilot's seat but he could feel Wesker’s presence in the back of his mind.

The black screen before them then came to life showing the outside world as they both looked through the Requeim’s eyes for the first time together as its pilots.

_I assume you know what to do or do we have to go through the basics too?_ Chris heard Wesker speak through their telepathic link sounding every bit annoyed.

Gritting his teeth, Chris shakes his head. _I’m fine. Let’s just get this over and done with._

_Fine by me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is really something huh? But I managed to figure out how this scene should go. It was hard I'm not going to lie. Writing action scenes are not easy AT ALL. I really do hope that you guys enjoy this action-packed scene. Thanks again for your patience.

“What’s the ETA?” Jill barks over the communication line as she watches the Seraph come closer through the eyes of the Requiem she and Carlos are in.

“ETA: 5 minutes! It’s already close to the walls!” One of the computer technician shouts through the communication link, alarming everyone all except for Wesker. They wouldn’t be able to make it. While they were powerful and sturdy, Requiems weren’t exactly the fastest. 

“We’ll be there in 2.” Wesker simply stated without even a hint of concern.

“Wha-? 2 minutes!? We’re 20 miles away from the borders of Raccoon City! We’ll be too late!” Chris exclaims.

“Perhaps for the others. But not for this Requiem.” Wesker says as he grabs ahold of the handles located by the sides of the large seat-complex he was in that serve as the means to control the machine. Through their telepathic link, Chris responded and mirrored the blonde without thinking twice.

“We’ll meet the rest of you at the specified location. Moving out!” Wesker barks and then pushes the handles forth with Chris copying his actions bringing the machine to life. Responding to the commands of its pilots, the Requiem makes a dash right for the walls protecting the Eden at such blinding high speeds never seen in a Requeim before.

“What the-!? How fast are they going?” Carlos shouts, shocked at the impossibly lightning speed that the black-gold Requiem was moving at.

“80? 100 miles per hour!?” Jill replies, trying to estimate the speed the machine was going at.

“120.” Spencer suddenly spoke up through the communication line in the pilots’ chambers.

“What?” Leon gasps, astounded of such speed. Even Ada, who wasn’t usually fazed by such grand displays, was quite surprised of the Requiem’s speed.

“120 miles per hour. Requiem No. 000. Codename: Uroboros. The best and finest of all the Requiems that Umbrella has ever produced in its production line. There is no other Requiem like it and there never will be.” The head of Umbrella spoke with such pride.

“Uroboros?” Ada whispered, unable to take her shocked eyes off the legendary Requiem.

Everyone else was just as equally shocked to see the famed Requiem. Few pilots have ever laid eyes on it and fewer still only knew one whom had piloted it.

They knew that the infamous Sergei Vladimir had been one of its pilots but no one knew the identity of the other pilot. 

To think that Wesker would be Sergei’s partner piloting it…

But that left the question of what had happened to Sergei? Did he perish in battle? Was he left crippled in the war against the Seraphs and had to retire? But if he were to retire, they would have known of the news. It was quite puzzling to the other pilots. But they didn't have time to sit back and wonder. They had a mission to complete first. 

“Pilots, Seraph: Hunter is going to arrive in one minute’s time!” The computer technician, Andrew, screams over the communication line breaking them out of their shocked stupor.

“Let’s get going! Can’t let Wesker and Redfield have all the fun.” Carlos says with a grin much to his partner Jill’s exasperation.

“Alright then! We’re moving out!” The two Requeims then followed suit right behind Uroboros.

Inside the Requeim, Chris was just astounded at how fast they were going. He had heard everything that Spencer spoke of about it. To think that he would be piloting the legendary Uroboros, it all felt like a dream.

“Ready yourself, Redfield! We’re approaching it!” Wesker barks.

"Yeah I can see that!" The brunette huffs. 

Reading Wesker’s decision through their shared link, Chris shifts the handles upwards making the machine take a leap and head straight for the Seraph. In one giant leap, they flew right over the wall with Wesker steering his own handles commandeering the machine to curl its hands into fists and swing them both down on top of the Seraph’s head with such great strength that the blow could be heard miles away.

The creature screeched in pain, growing enraged and attempted to slash its attacker open but Wesker and Chris had seen it coming.

_Move to your right!_ Chris followed the blonde’s orders, shifting to the right alongside Wesker. The machine followed suit, side-stepping out of the way of the creature’s attack leaving it open and defenseless.

Working fast, Wesker starts pressing a few buttons on the side of his pilot’s seat bringing up a screen right before him only to proceed to quickly tap on a few more buttons on the screen.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks.

“Watch.” Wesker merely responded as he taps one final button. 

The word **ACTIVATED** appears in red on the screen before it disappears to reveal the schematic of the large dagger that Chris had seen earlier sheathed across the Requiem’s waist back in the port before he had boarded it.

Without another word, Wesker deftly commands the Requiem to pull out the dagger from the sheath in its back and grip the handle tightly.

Wordlessly, Chris was able to pick up Wesker’s actions through their telepathic link, imagining himself wrapping his hands around the handle functioning as the machine’s right limb with Wesker doing the same but controlling its left limb.

“Now!” With a mighty swing, the two of them slashed the dagger down on the Seraph’s extended arm, slashing the limb off.

Bright red blood gushed out of its stump painting the walls red as it screeched and flailed about in pain.

“We’re coming! ETA: 40 seconds!” Ada barks through the communication link.

The two however barely heard her as they moved in sync, reacting to the other’s actions without so much as a single moment of hesitation.

Brandishing the now bloodied weapon high once more, the two moved as one sliding right past the Seraph and slicing deep into its side as it attempts to attack them with its other arm.

This made the creature scream in pain once more and it fell onto its knees grunting and huffing in pain. This only gave both Wesker and Chris the opening they need.

In a heartbeat, the two commandeers the Requeim to stab the dagger right through the Seraph’s back right into its cracked armor with such force it penetrated all the way through and exited right out of its chest ending its life.

With one last death cry, the creature slumps dead and Wesker moves the Requiem’s right leg, planting its foot on the Seraph’s back before then kicking it freeing the dagger from the now cooling corpse.

Skidding to a stop, the rest of the pilots could only gape at the scene. “Holy cow, you already killed it.” Carlos commented, shocked yet impressed of how the two were able to work together to destroy the Seraph without any of their help.

The rest of the other pilots were thinking the same considering how things went between the two pilots earlier.

Wesker merely shrugged, a tad disappointed that the Seraph hadn’t put up much of a challenge.

“I-It was nothing.” Chris commented.

“Nothing? You took down that Seraph in less than thirty seconds!” Leon exclaims.

“If things continue on like this, we might not even be needed.” Jill says, attempting to crack a joke.

_“You all shouldn’t even be here.”_ Chris heard Wesker say deep in his thoughts.

That confused the brunette. _“Why would Wesker think of such?”_

_None of your business._ The other man snarls through their link making Chris flinch.

Yeah, it was better than to ask Wesker about it as it was clear the man was not in any mood to explain himself.

“We should head back. Reporting to Umbrella, mission completed. The target has been eliminated.” Chris reports back to the central station.

“Granted. You all may return to the port.” Another computer technician replies.

Meanwhile back at the base in his dark office, Spencer watches with a cold grin as his prodigy returns to base leading the other pilots back. He didn’t know how Wesker would work alongside Redfield considering their little dispute. Still, the tests had shown they were compatible and he was never wrong in his decisions ever. Thus, why he chose to pair them together still.

Furthermore, he knew that if Redfield were to be a poor pilot, then Wesker could pick up the slack and take over. Add in, Wesker had done a much more splendid job compared to the other pilots and was able to showcase his talent to the others.

That was all the moral support the rest of the pilots needed to get to work.

Suddenly, the phone line beeped. “Mr. Spencer, you have General Timothy on the line. He says it’s urgent.” His secretary says.

“Put him on the line. I’ll take it over from here.”

“Of course Mr. Spencer.” The secretary says, transferring the call over.

“Spencer. What’s the news on the pilots?”

“You came just in the right time. Take a seat and I do hope that you have some champagne ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also just wanted to add a tidbit here. Chris and the other characters involved here are going to have their ages changed up a bit, ranging from late-twenties to mid-thirties. Chris will be in his late-twenties and so is the rest of the characters (except for Spencer whose in his late fifties) while Wesker will be in his mid-thirties.


End file.
